Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) often incorporate one or more periodic microstructured films to enhance display brightness along a pre-determined direction, typically, where a user is expected to be located. The periodic microstructured film typically includes a periodic array of linear prisms. In some applications, a single prismatic film is used, while in others two crossed prismatic films are employed, in which case, the two crossed prismatic films are often oriented normal to each other.
The periodic pattern of a prismatic film employed in an LCD can optically interfere with the periodic pattern of the pixelated liquid crystal panel resulting in an undesirable moiré pattern that degrades a displayed image.